The Half Truth
by ImaginaryCity
Summary: After Richie, Bryton McClure, recently finding out he’s half black and half white, he tells Judy that he’s just one race. Judy gets mad at him and after they exchange words, the worst happens…
1. Crayon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Family Matters, I'm just a fan._

_A/N: This story is after my story "Lost Episode" where Richie meets his biological dad._

* * *

Harriet is sitting down on the couch, reading a book, while Carl is impatiently walking back and forth, complaining about mother Winslow always missing his curfew.

"Harriet, this is the third time this week my mother has gone out and come home extremely late."

"She's an adult, she can take care of herself, Carl."

"Not in my house." Carl's voice raises into a squeaky tone and his hands fly up with frustration. "Do you remember last week? How late my mother came in???"

"Seven o'clock?" Harriet places her book down slightly and looks up at Carl.

Carl shakes his head vigorously. "Yes."

"Why don't you relax. You act as if she's a wild teenager out doing something crazy."

A loud motorcycle engine was then heard from outside. Their front door opens and someone walks in wearing leather black biker clothes, black gloves, and a motorcycle helmet.

Carl looks a little shock as he slowly backs up to where Harriet is sitting, who is looking confused herself.

The person pulls off their helmet, revealing that it's mother Winslow. Carl and Harriet both look at each other, Harriet slightly smiles at Carl. Mother Winslow looks at them both with a warming grin on her face.

"Hey sugars, Fletcher and I just finished motorcycle racing. I don't have much time to talk now because I have to get changed." Mother Winslow makes her way to the stairway until Carl calls after her.

"Changed? Changed for what?"

She turns back around to face her son. "I'm meeting Fletcher near the airport off green road. We're going skydiving!" She excitedly leaves off upstairs to change.

Steve Urkel walks in through the front door, with his usual perky self.

"Howdy ho neighboroonies!"

"Hi Steve." Harriet spoke. Carl just went straight to the coat rack and pulled on his jacket. Steve looks at Carl curiously.

"Hey big guy, where are you going?"

"I'm going down by the airport before my mother gets there." As Carl almost exit the front door he pulls his hand back and onto Steve's suspenders, pulling him closer to where he was at.

"Um, big guy?" Steve wiggles around in a silly fashion as Carl holds him closer to him.

"You're coming with me." Carl tells him. Steve is in surprise that Carl actually wants to take him somewhere with him, especially when it's still day light out. The enjoyment look fills Urkel's face as he turns to Carl.

"Really?"

"Yes. Incase there's an accident, I don't want you to miss it."

-----Theme Song/Cast Intro----

* * *

It's a rare condition, this day and age, to read any good news on the newspaper page.

Love and tradition of the grand design, some people say it's even harder to find.

Well then there must be some magic clue inside these tearful walls Cause all I see is a tower of dreams real love burstin' out of every seam.

As days go by, we're gonna fill our house with happiness.

The moon may cry, we're gonna smother the blues with tenderness.

When days go by, there's room for you, room for me, for gentle hearts an opportunity.

As days go by, it's the bigger love of the family.

* * *

In the living room, Harriet dust the table stand behind the couch and Carl reads a newspaper while in his officer uniform.

Rachel walks in through the front door, carrying loads of shopping bags and even holding a couple of her bags from her mouth. She places the bags on the floor from her mouth and then places the other bags down.

"Whew! The sale at Macys was so unbeatable. Them red tag signs were everywhere. Twenty percent off, forty percent off, sixty percent off! For every red tag I saw, I spent a dollar more... Which would explain why I'm out of money." After Rachel finished talking, Harriet looks straight at her, a little worried.

"You spent all your money? Rachel, What did you buy?"

"Macys."

* * *

In the kitchen, Judy and Richie are both sitting at the table coloring a map which looks like it's for school. Judy smiles at Richie as she finishes tracing on the lines with her green crayon.

"Thanks again Richie for helping me color my map for class."

"Sure, no problem. Just don't ask me to do any long division." They both laughed.

Judy places her finger inside a crayon box besides her and pulls out a brown crayon.

"This one is brown like me." She holds it up and smile.

Richie looks at her and then at the crayon box. He reaches across from her to get the box and slides it towards him. He reaches his finger in moving it around for a moment, deciding what color to get before pulling out a crayon. He pulls out a white crayon.

"This one is white like me." Richie smiles while holding the crayon. Judy doesn't smile back. Her face shows an expression of disagreement and as she talks to him, her head moves side to side.

"You're not white, Richie, you're black."

"I am not!"

"You are too! You're mom is black so child that makes you black."

"But that doesn't count because my dad is white." Richie slightly gets closer to her face to express his serious emotion.

"Well then why can't it be the other way around?"

Richie doesn't respond right away because her question caught him off guard. Judy notices his silence and starts smiling.

"Huh, Richie, huh?"

Richie gets mad then grabs the brown crayon away from Judy and brakes it in half. His reaction made Judy's mouth open slightly.

"You stupid boy! Look what you did."

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid."

Judy gets mad at him and decides to punch him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Richie takes one hand and rubs his shoulder, then uses his fingers to pinch Judy on the arm.

"Hey that hurts!"

"Good. It was intended too."

Judy pushes him, nearly knocking him off his chair. He holds himself up and splatters the crayons towards her face. After she dodges the crayons using both her hands as a shield, she starts screaming at him.

"Get away from me you little boy, I hate you!"

"Well… I hate you too!" He screams back at her, looking like he's about to cry…and just before they began tackling each other, Rachel rushes into the kitchen in shock to see her son and niece screaming and making threatening gestures in preparation to fight one another.

"What's going on?!"


	2. Gray

Rachel was standing right behind Richie, holding him back, making sure he wasn't going to pull a punch. Harriet comes into the kitchen as well and Carl was already at work.

"Judy, what has gotten into you?" Harriet ask, placing her hands on her hips. Judy frowns and points at Richie.

"He's destroying property. I think I'll get _my_ dad to arrest him." Judy holds up the broken crayon and shows them the display of crayons scattered on the table and on the floor. Richie frowns as well and sticks his tongue out at her. Rachel pulls her son closer to her.

"Richie, why would you do something like that?" Rachel ask.

Richie and Judy both look at each other at the same time. Both feeling nervous and scared now since adults have come into the situation. Richie sports a sad face and tilts his head down.

"I don't know…" He replies in a soft voice. Harriet folds her arms and walk to where Judy is standing.

"Now, Judy, I'm pretty sure that Richie didn't just out of the blue decide to go crayon crazy. Do you think you may have provoked him in any way?"

"And if so, that still does not make it right. Fighting is never right." Rachel added. Judy glances up at her mother then turns her head down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know…" Judy's eyes wonders to where Richie is standing. Richie looks at his mother confusingly.

"Mom, what does provoked mean?"

"It means to make somebody feel angry."

"Oh."

Harriet folds her arms, still keeping her eyes on her daughter. "Well since the both of you seem brain washed at the moment and don't know what's going on, it'll be best if you two just separate for now until you come to your senses to apologize."

Richie walks away from the table and out of the kitchen. Soon Rachel follows behind him. As soon as she walks into the living room, she sees Richie sitting down on the couch with his chin rested on the palm of his hands.

"Richie, do you care to explain yourself young man?" Rachel looks at him and Richie sighs before speaking.

"Judy called me black."

Rachel looks at her son and before she could say anything, Richie begins elaborating more on what he has to say.

"I told her I'm not black because my dad is white but then she got mad at me."

"Well, I don't see why she would get mad at you, seeing how you were just telling her you're half of both races, because I'm sure she understands that you have parents of a different race."

"Well, that's kind of it. I just told her I was white… and not black."

Rachel sighs and sits down next to him. "Richie, you left out a part of you that makes you who you are. You are not just white, or just black… you are both. So when you say you're only white, it's like saying I'm not your mother. You're denying who you really are… you're denying me and your family."

Richie looks sad. "I didn't think of it like that."

"I understand…you're young and this is still new to you, so don't feel so bad." She reassures him by rubbing her hands on his shoulder up and down.

Harriet and Judy both walk in the living room together. Judy stands where Richie is sitting.

"Richie, I'm sorry for punching you and calling you stupid, because you're not, you know what you are and I was wrong for messing with you like that."

"I'm sorry too and for breaking your crayon."

"Oh, and I don't hate you, I love you." Judy smiles at Richie and he smiles back at her, slightly blushed.

"I love you too."

They both hug each other…Rachel and Harriet look at each other and smile.

"Come on, Richie, my map isn't going to color itself." Judy tells him.

Richie smiles again and follows her inside the kitchen. Judy picks up the white crayon and gives it to Richie.

"Here, Richie, you were right and I was wrong."

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

Richie goes to the crayon box and pulls out a gray crayon.

"What does gray have in common with me?"

"Uh...I don't know." Judy looked at the crayon and back at Richie.

"Gray is mixed with black and white, just like me." Richie says and they both smile at each other.

* * *

End.


End file.
